magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Magi Rune
The Master Magi rune symbolizes the height of achievement among Magi Questers. To claim this most prized rune, A Magi quester must accomplish 11 challenges and face the final and ultimate challenge of Stars and Stones. Very few Magi succeed. Those who complete the ultimate challenge possess the rune and become Master Magi - A title that symbolizes Magi have fully tested their abilities, fueled their creativity and grown in wisdom and power - All through the wave of a wand in a place called MagiQuest. The two steps to becoming a Master Magi. Walkthroughs Great Wolf Lodge- Wisconsin Dells, WI, and Grapevine TX Stars #'Star One '- On the floor, Dragon Hall, in between shop and arcade #'Star Two '- Whispering Woods above the blue slide, shopkepper's hall by stairs. #'Star Three '- Whispering Woods across from the Goblin King's Chamber, enchanted woods by stairs #'Star Four '- Piney Path, pixies perch, by the stair #'Star Five '- Treetop Hall, also treetop hall #'Book of Stars '- Dragon's Hall by the Quest Tree, Tangled Woods at the left of the stairs Stones #'Creativity Stone '- Piney Path, in the Jungle Gym, Tangled Woods, by elevator #'Communication Stone '- Whispering Woods, Piney Path in the stairway #'Collaboration Stone '- Whispering Woods, pixies perch. #'Courage Stone '- Dragon's Hall, Enchanted Woods #'Compromise Stone '- Treetop Hall, Piney Path #'Master Magi Chest '- Pixies perch, this finishes all quests and grants you a Master Magi, pixies perch, in the pixie room. Now use the tree in this room and after that go to the shopkeepers hallway and use the dragon painting and memorize the code on the painting, it’s = O <>, now you can fight the dragon! All other LEGACY Great Wolf Lodges Stars Stones # Creativity Stone '- Near the Book of Stars at Piney Path # '''Communication Stone '- In the Enchanted Forest # 'Collaboration Stone '- Next to the quest trees. Be sure to look in dark areas as well! # '''Courage Stone - Near the Book of Constellations at Piney Path # Compromise Stone '- In the Forgotten Hallway # '''Master Magi Chest '- Near the windows to the water park at the dragon's lair Great Wolf Lodge - Williamsburg, VA Stars # Star One - (Whispering Woods) # Star Two - (Howling Hills) # Star Three - (Coastal Cliffs) # Star Four - (Tangled Timbers) # Star Five - (Cryptic Caverns) # Book of Stars - Find you need a Cryptic Caverns. (Can be done in any order.) Stones # 'Creativity Stone '- (Coastal Cliffs) # 'Communication Stone '- (Cryptic Caverns) # 'Collaboration Stone '- (Tangled Timbers) # '''Courage Stone - (Howling Hills) # Compromise Stone '- (Whispering Woods) # '''Master Magi Chest '- Look that the (Whispering Woods) Great Wolf Lodge - Boston/ Fitchburg, MA Stars Stars 1, 2, and 3 are on the ceiling. # '''Star One - (Forgotten Hallway) #'Star Two' - (Whispering Woods) # Star three - (Tangled Forest) # Star Four - on the pole near (Whispering Woods & Tangled Woods) #'Star Five'- Near the Lodge Wood Fired Grill (Forgotten Hallway) #'Book of Stars' - Looking for the (Tempest Islands) (Can be done in any order) Stones # Creativity - Tempest Islands # Communication - Forgotten Hallway # Collaboration - Tangled Forest # Courage - Highforce Peaks # Compromise - Whispering Woods # Master Magi Chest - Behind the Magi Chest in Wailing Woods. Category:Runes